User blog:Gato sin suerte/How to: Be promoted in the Zim Wiki
First, you probably noticed that I recently asked a few people if they were interested in the rollback rights, the main reason for that was that they undone at least one act of vandalism (and they seem to be very reliable). The reason why I didn't offer any kind of promotion before, is because I didn't want you to think that I was trying to pressure you into responsabilities of the site. But since the people who were asked, responded so eagerly and I have been asked what are the requisites for this promotions, I'll assume that some of you are very interested. Which are this groups and what kind of power do they have? Rollback The users in this group can undone edits done to a page with a single click. It works with and without an account. Administrator Administrators can protect and delete pages, also can edit protected pages and unprotect them and edit the community corner. They can block users for different amount of time and prevent them to use different resources such as creating accounts. They can also use the Theme designer to improve the look of the wiki. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats can do everything an administrator can, and besides they can grant and take away privileges from the other groups, once the Bureaucrat powers are given they can't be taken away. BEFORE ASKING A PROMOTION Please take a consideration that this groups are for serve, not for being served. Rollback is basically a very useful tool for eliminating vandalism and counterproductive additions, not for things that you don't like, or you think are too small. After all the wiki is made of the contribution of the whole community. Adiministrators MUST be kind and patient to all users, they have to answer all the questions users have or if they can't, at least show them were they can go, so their questions can be answered. If you consider a contributor has to be blocked for over 3 months I would like you to talk to me before. Sometimes is necessary one or two warnings and a little bit of patient before hitting those measures. I want to be promoted, what do I do? First, I'll ask you to be a "top contributor", top contributors are those I say thanks in the community corner. To be a top contributor you have to contribute regularly to the wiki for a reasonable amount of time. If your name doesn't appear in the community corner, be patient and keep contributing. If you think it's taking me too much time to list your name, leave me a message in my talk page and I'll review your contributions and time in the wiki. Then, once that your name is listed in the community corner, leave me a message here in the blog or in my talk page telling me that you want to be promoted and to what group, I'll review your contributions, quantity and regularly. If you're suitable then I'll leave you a message telling you that you have been promoted. If I consider that you need more time in the wiki or make more contributions, I'll leave you a message telling you what you need to be promoted. Bureaucrats I won't give Bureaucratic privileges (at least for now). Because, even though I like you all and I want to trust in you, I HAVE to be ready for the worst of the possible situations. I have to be ready in the case an administrator turns out to be a vandal and does a lot of damage in the wiki, as long as I'm Bureaucrat I can undone all the damage, take all the privileges away and block the users who need to be blocked. When I retire from here, I'll ask one or two contributors to be bureaucrats and take care of the wiki. But until then, don't even ask, because the decision has been made. Misuse of the groups privileges If you are in a special group and you take advantage of your power, (such as an administrator who blocks users simply beacuse he/she dislikes them). Or if you are a regular user who thinks someone is taking advantage of his/her situation let me know, and I'll investigate it further to see if it's necessary to warn this person or to go as far as to take his/her power away. Finally For those who are in special groups, I'm trusting in you. Trust is something that must be earned and once that it's broken it's hard to restablish, if you misuse your powers and my trust, and I have to take the power away from you, the most probable thing is that I won't give you promotions again ever.